


blond, black and blue

by jumilreigns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, tw // mentions of alcohol and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumilreigns/pseuds/jumilreigns
Summary: Before, Juyeon was nothing but a stranger in Hyunjae's life. Someone Hyunjae didn't even notice. Someone that only existed in his peripheral vision. Now, he can see him everywhere. It’s like Juyeon refuses to not be seen once Hyunjae finally noticed him. Now, Juyeon is everything but a stranger in Hyunjae's life. He has become a steady presence, an uninvited guest that constantly occupies Hyunjae's mind.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	blond, black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is for JUMIL DAY!

Hyunjae didn’t know how it was possible for one person to completely occupy his every thought.

But Lee Juyeon managed to do just that.

Just a year before, Hyunjae’s only memory of Juyeon was of him entering one of their classes and shocking everyone with his blond hair.

Everyone teased him about it. And Hyunjae couldn’t help but smile that day when he saw how Juyeon’s ears turned red and how he couldn’t lift his eyes off the ground because everyone were looking at him. Hyunjae wanted to tell him that there was no need to be shy and that he should keep his head up because his new hair suited him.

But he couldn’t. And that was it. That was the only memory that he has of Lee Juyeon.

That was the only thing he can remember; his shy smile and his blond hair.

Just a few months later, and Juyeon’s hair was back to black.

Hyunjae noticed this because they were both sent to the same company for their on the job training.

“You dyed your hair black.” Was the very first thing he ever said to Lee Juyeon.

“Yeah. I read that dyeing your hair in unnatural colors is forbidden in this company.” He answered.

“That’s such a shame. You looked good with that blond hair.”

Hyunjae realized what he just said a little too late. He wished that he could take back the words that managed to slip out of his mouth. He wished that the ground would swallow him up because what if Juyeon thought that he’s weird by saying that? What if Juyeon thought that he’s already flirting with him even though this was the very first time they talk?

He looked at Juyeon and saw that the other was smiling at him.

“Really? You think so?” He asked.

And damn that smile. The way his catlike eyes turned into crescent moons while the corners of his mouth lifted up.

Because of that smile, Hyunjae couldn’t help but tell him the truth.

“Yeah. The blond hair really suited you.”

That’s how Hyunjae finally told Lee Juyeon the words he didn’t know he was keeping for such a long time now.

Two months.

Just two months together.

Two months of working together and he has observed so many things about Juyeon.

He saw how smart Juyeon is. He noticed how his brows furrow in concentration while solving the problems given to them. He observed how respectful he is to everyone in the company. He watched as Juyeon befriended the workers and their fellow students.

No one can resist the charm of Lee Juyeon.

Two months.

Just two months of living under the same under the same roof and he learned a great deal about Juyeon.

He learned how Juyeon is such a good cook.

He learned that Juyeon loves to read. He even brought some of his favourite books with him and insisted Hyunjae to read it too.

Hyunjae learned that Juyeon cannot drink more than two bottles of alcohol. And that when drunk, he becomes so silent and then after a few minutes he becomes so hyper and much louder than Hyunjae himself. He learned that Juyeon was such a great dancer.

One night, they all agreed to go to the nearest city since it was their day off the next day. Hyunjae planned to get so drunk that night to the point that he won’t remember what happened when he wakes up the next day. So Hyunjae accepted all the drinks given to him without hesitation. But when he looked at Juyeon who was sitting next to him (they were sitting next to each other since they were the only ones who came from the same school), he saw that he’s passing off the drinks handed to him.

“Why aren’t you drinking?” Hyunjae whispered to Juyeon. The loud music inside the club prevented everyone to have a proper conversation.

“And if I get drunk, who will take care of you?” Juyeon whispered back, his lips only a hair’s breadth away from Hyunjae’s ear.

Hyunjae can hear his heartbeat becomes so much louder than the music playing. Suddenly he became aware of how close Juyeon is sitting next to him. Suddenly he couldn’t remember how to breathe.

So he stood up and motioned to leave but Juyeon caught his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Outside. I’m just going to get some fresh air.”

Hyunjae needed to get away.

“Should I come with you?”

Hyunjae needed to get away from Juyeon.

“No. I’m okay. I’ll be back after a few minutes. Just watch over my seat.” Hyunjae said as he left their table.

He found a relatively quiet place outside and settled there. He needed to clear his thoughts. He doesn’t know what he is feeling. He just sat there and left his mind to wander. He didn’t realize that a considerable amount of time has passed by.

He saw Juyeon emerge from the club and was about to call out to him but he realized that one of their fellow trainee was following right behind him.

They stopped just a few steps away from Hyunjae. They didn’t see him because a potted plant was obscuring their view of him.

Hyunjae wanted to leave. He didn’t want to see or hear what they are going to do or discuss outside. But in order to leave, he will have to announce his presence to them. And that was just as equally awkward. So he just hid himself further into the corner.

And he couldn’t help but hear what they are talking about.

“What do you want to tell me?” Juyeon asked.

“I know we’ve only known each other for a very short time. But during that short time, Juyeon, I realized that I like you. I really like you.” She said.

There was a minute of silence. She continued speaking.

“So, do I have a chance to be with you?”

Hyunjae couldn’t believe that he was intruding on such a private moment. He didn’t expect that he’ll hear someone confess to Juyeon tonight.

But most of all, Hyunjae didn’t expect the sudden prick he felt inside his chest.

“I’m sorry but I already have someone.” Juyeon answered.

If he felt a prick inside his chest earlier, this time it felt like he was stabbed in the heart.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Sorry, I didn’t know. Can we please just forget this happened then?” She said.

“ Uhhmm…Sure.” Juyeon replied.

“Thanks, Juyeon. I’ll head over inside first.”

And she left Juyeon there.

Juyeon remained standing there for a few more minutes. Then he started looking around. Hyunjae figured that his hiding place will soon be discovered. So he dialed his best friend’s number.

It was past two in the morning and he’s not answering.

Juyeon finally caught a glimpse of Hyunjae.

“There you are. What are you doing there?” Juyeon asked.

He must have realized how close Hyunjae is to where the confession happened earlier because he also asked him,

“Perhaps, have you heard all of that?”

With Hyunjae’s phone ringing unanswered against his ear, he pretended to not hear Juyeon.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Nothing. What are you doing there?” Juyeon asked.

“I’m talking to Younghoon.” Hyunjae waved his phone at him to show that he IS talking to his best friend.

“Oh, okay. Let’s go back inside.”

“You go first. I’ll just say good bye to him. I’ll follow you shortly.”

“Okay.”

Juyeon went back inside the club.

“Jae, it’s past two am for god’s sake. What do you need?” Younghoon finally answered his call.

“Nothing. I just missed you.” Hyunjae replied.

“Bullshit. I’m going back to sleep. DO NOT call me after two am ever again.” Younghoon grumbled.

“Okay okay, sleepyhead. Good night. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Then he ended the call.

Hyunjae was not yet ready to tell what happened. He’s not yet ready to tell Younghoon something he didn’t understand himself.

Hyunjae was not yet ready to acknowledge what he felt tonight.

They were almost at the end of their on the job training and they had to enlist their classes for the upcoming semester.

Hyunjae wondered how it was possible for him to not notice Juyeon before when they’ve been under the same program for the past four years. It was like Juyeon was purposely hiding from him or maybe Hyunjae was just wasn’t aware of the people around him.

Hyunjae watched as Juyeon fixed the schedule of his classes. He was already finished enlisting his. They agreed to take the same classes so Juyeon was copying his schedule.

One thing is for sure, Hyunjae is going to see more of Lee Juyeon during their remaining time in school.

Juyeon dyed his hair blue. It’s the start of their last two semesters, and he dyed his hair blue.

“Why blue?” Hyunjae asked him.

“I just wanted to try something new. Why? Does it not look good on me?”

Hyunjae watched as Juyeon’s face fall a little.

“No no no. It really looks good on you. You look great.” Hyunjae hurriedly said to prevent Juyeon from sulking.

And that damned smile was back on Lee Juyeon’s face.

Before, Juyeon was nothing but a stranger in Hyunjae's life. Someone Hyunjae didn't even notice. Someone that only existed in his peripheral vision. Now, he can see him everywhere. It’s like Juyeon refuses to not be seen once Hyunjae finally noticed him. Now, Juyeon is everything but a stranger in Hyunjae's life. He has become a steady presence, an uninvited guest that constantly occupies Hyunjae's mind.

Now, he is looking for him everywhere. He’s looking for him inside the large lecture halls and the small classrooms. He’s looking for him at the cafeteria, at the gymnasium even at the bus stops. Hyunjae can’t help but look for Juyeon everywhere.

“You’re looking for him, again.” Younghoon said one day while they were waiting for their professor to enter the classroom.

“No, I’m not.” Hyunjae immediately replied.

“I didn’t even say a name.”

“I just know who you are talking about. And I’m not looking for him. I’m waiting for our professor to enter the room because I have a question for him.”

“Whatever.” Younghoon said.

Hyunjae just rolled his eyes at him.

“Hey, Juyeon!” Younghoon yelled towards the door.

Hyunjae’s head automatically turned and saw that no one entered the room.

Younghoon laughed at him, while Hyunjae gave him a murderous look.

“Jae, just admit that you’re whipped for Juyeon.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. He’s not even taking this class yet you are looking for him here.”

Hyunjae couldn’t answer his best friend’s accusation because their professor finally arrived.

Juyeon quickly became friends with Hyunjae’s friends.

They only have a year left in the university, so everyone wanted to make the most of it. Every week they went out for drinks. Every week they visited different cafes and restaurants. Every exam they finished was celebrated. Every stressful moment were drowned by bottles of alcohol and plenty of food.

One night, Juyeon went with them. They went to a place that they called _secret garden_. They named it like that because only a few people knew where it is. They can pretty much do whatever they want there. They can be loud, they can play cards, they can eat, drink and talk until the early hours of the morning. It was their favourite place. And they brought Juyeon there.

Hyunjae watched Juyeon across the table as he talked with his friends. He looked as if he’s known all of them for a long time now when in truth; they’ve only met a few months before when Hyunjae introduced him to them. Never in his life did he imagine what was happening now. That they’ll be hanging out with Juyeon in this place. That a complete stranger just a few months before managed to squeeze his way into Hyunjae and his friends’ lives.

Juyeon cracked a joke and Hyunjae laughed at him. Then he felt his friends’ gazes turned towards him and he realized that he’s the only one laughing.

“You’re whipped. You’ve got it bad.” Younghoon whispered to him.

Hyunjae looked up and saw Juyeon throw him a grateful smile.

That’s when he realized that Younghoon was right. He’s got it bad.

He really likes Lee Juyeon.

Time passed by so quickly. Hyunjae couldn’t do anything to his realization about Juyeon because they were all so busy trying to graduate on time. Their last semester was filled with exams, papers and experiments for their undergraduate thesis. There was no time to breathe let alone time to act on his growing feelings for Juyeon.

And Hyunjae's feelings for Juyeon only grew deeper as time passed by. Because Juyeon was always there.

He was there with Hyunjae when he was looking for places to study, for cafes that are open for 24 hours. He was there at three am when Hyunjae was studying for their finals in one of their university’s review center. Juyeon was there holding a take-out bag from his favourite fast food restaurant.

He was there when Hyunjae’s thesis groupmates fought with each other the night before their thesis defense. He was the one who told Hyunjae that everything will be alright, that they can overcome the problem they were facing. He was the one who told Hyunjae that he believed in him, that he can pass their final defense with flying colors. And he did.

Graduation day and it was glaringly hot. The ceremony was held outdoors and the sun was shining directly above them. Hyunjae was sitting between Younghoon and Juyeon. The sun was making Juyeon’s blue hair shine brighter. He forgot to bring an umbrella but luckily, Juyeon had one. Hyunjae held the umbrella so that the three of them were protected from the harsh rays of the sun. Hyunjae couldn’t care less about the ceremony. He didn’t care about the people talking onstage and their speeches. What he cares about the most during this time was that he was with the people that made his life memorable during his time in the university. He was with the one who was with him right from the start and with the one who came to his life much later but made such a great impact on it.

Three hours later and the ceremony were finally done. Their skin a little bit redder due to the long exposure from the sun despite having an umbrella. Hyunjae took pictures with his friends. He took pictures with Younghoon. And of course, he took pictures with Juyeon. And finally, he was just finished taking pictures with his family and was about to leave to celebrate with them when Juyeon went over and pulled him aside.

“What is it? Did you forget something?” Hyunjae asked.

“I forgot to ask you, what do you plan to do after this?”

“After what?”

“I mean, what do you plan to do in the future.” Juyeon further explained.

“Review for the board exam, pass the board exam and then get a job, I guess?” Hyunjae answered.

“What about you? What are you planning to do in the future?”

“Same as you. But..” Hyunjae waited for him to continue what he was saying.

“But?”

“But I’d like you to be a part of it.”

Hyunjae couldn’t really understand what Juyeon said. He didn’t want to assume anything. He didn’t want to have false hopes.

“Part of what?” Hyunjae wanted to be sure.

“My future. If you’ll allow it.” Juyeon clarified.

Hyunjae looked at the person in front of him. He didn’t know how they went from being strangers just a year before to where they are right now. He couldn’t believe that he actually fell in love with the person he only knew before as the man who entered their classroom with a blond hair.

He only knew Juyeon for a year, but Hyunjae knows he can’t imagine the remaining years of his life without him. Hyunjae wants to do so many things in the future. But there’s nothing more he wanted in this life than to be a part of Juyeon’s future.

“I’ll allow it.” Hyunjae replied.

Lee Juyeon gave him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen and Hyunjae is excited to see what the future has in store for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is the very first fic I've written here so I don't know if I've done a good job with it. Also, this story is very very close to my heart.  
> You can find me on twitter if you want to scream about this.


End file.
